1. Field of the General Inventive Concept
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices. More particularly, example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices having air gaps and methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices having air gaps.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor devices have been highly integrated, a threshold voltage may be changed due to the parasitic capacitance between floating gates. Thus, a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device in which the parasitic capacitance may be reduced is needed, and a method of forming an air gap between word lines has been developed. However, a method of forming an air gap effectively at a desired position to address these and other problems has not been developed.